Ereskigal
Summary Ereskigal, referred to more commonly as "Risky," is a demonic, shapeshifting princess and the daughter of the Pale Queen. She has taken on several different forms, but the most common is that of a beautiful young lady. Of all men who have encountered her throughout her many millennia of existence, few have been able to resist her charms, even while moments away from being killed by her. She is one of many who have been tasked with eliminating the Magnificent 12, the only ones in the way of her mother's return to lay waste to humanity, before the Pale Queen's three-thousand-year imprisonment is up. But Risky is beginning to think she, herself, is more fit to enslave the human race than her mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Ereskigal, Risky, Hectate, Skatha, Hel, Persephone, Kali, Morgan le Fay Origin: The Magnificent 12 Gender: Female Age: At least 10,000 Classification: Demonic princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Has several different forms into which she can change), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation (Can make her own voice distinctly heard even in loud environments or in a pseudo-vacuum), Regeneration (Low-Mid, reattached her severed head and easily shrugged off being impaled in the stomach), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a thunderstorm and several tornadoes in the middle of the Australian Outback), Animal Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Resurrection (Must be "killed" twelve times before truly dying. She also can bring other people back to life), Reactive Evolution (She cannot be "killed" in the same way twice), Body Puppetry, Berserk Mode, Flight, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Biological Manipulation (One of her forms can emit a beam of energy which causes the part of the body it touches to shrivel up and become covered in pustules. One of her incantations can be used to stop a person's breathing), Memory Manipulation (Erased Mack’s parents’ memories), Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Breath Attack, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Corruption (Types 2, turned the golem into her evil minion with a touch), Summoning (Can summon a wide variety of minions as well as her own personal aircraft) | Same as before, but with one fewer Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Mid-High if method of destruction is fire), limited Resistance to Heat (Can still be hurt, just not killed, by temperatures over 27000000 °F) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Created several tornadoes and storms in the middle of a desert. She can fight people who can harm her, such as Thor), possibly Town level (Implied to be somewhat comparable to her mother, whose mere reawakening was preceded by what was estimated to be a 6.3 magnitude earthquake) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Lifted and threw one of the stones of Stonehenge with little effort using one hand) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+, possibly Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Was not immediately incinerated when hit with an attack described as being the temperature of the sun's core, though it did eventually kill her. Tanked being smashed through the Great Wall of China and the top of a mountain), possibly Town level. Reactive Evolution and Resurrection make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Extended melee range, at least hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly high (She was able to come up with several different plans in order to try and eliminate the 12 and very nearly succeeded multiple times. After each failed attempt, she was able to learn from past mistakes. She designed and built temples with minimal to no help, bested Thor in one-on-one combat, and mastered several different spells and transformations-- often on the first try. She also knew about such concepts as viscosity, a round Earth, and gravity millennia before they were discovered by humans) Weaknesses: Ereskigal is extremely arrogant, often toys with her opponents, and many of her spells require verbal incantations. Key: Beginning of Series | Post-The Call Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Princesses Category:Seduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:The Magnificent 12